Material placers are configured to receive material such as asphalt and concrete and move the material to the receiving area of piece of movable heavy machinery such as a road paving machine. Material placers are mobile to continuously place material in the receiving area as the machinery moves along the ground. Typically, material placers are designed to receive material from dump trucks or rear dump trailers driven by forward facing tractors. Each tractor drives the trailer backward to operatively position the trailer for dumping the material onto the receiving area of the machinery. After the material is dumped, each tractor must drive forward away from the machinery before another tractor can back its trailer into position.